


Starlit Love

by tbsavafob6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands Network, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsavafob6/pseuds/tbsavafob6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or five times Will and Hannibal looked at the stars together.</p>
<p>The first time they looked at the moonlight together, Hannibal had blood on his wrist and arm from a man whose life he saved. It had been a while since he saved anyone with those hands, aside from Abigail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlit Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet that I wrote for this weeks fic/art challenge on tumblr's murderhusbandnetwork. The Challenge was Nature. A very open ended topic.

1

The first time they looked at the moonlight together, Hannibal had blood on his wrist and arm from a man whose life he saved. It had been a while since he saved anyone with those hands, aside from Abigail.

 

Will stood next to him, both leaning against a police van. The ambulance took the patient away long ago. He looked up. “We can only wait and see if he makes it.”

 

“It’s been a long time Will.” He looked at Will, following his gaze upwards.

 

“It’s a beautiful night. You can almost forget what almost happened.” There were few stars in the sky from where they were. Still too close to the city. But a few made it through. “You can see more at my home.”

 

“Perhaps I will take a look one day.”

 

Will smiled. Perhaps was good enough.

2

Not long after the run in with Tobias, Will ended up at Hannibal’s home. It was freezing outside, yet Hannibal found himself dragged into the snow. His leg ached.

 

Will appeared to not even feel the cold. “Come. There’s a park nearby and I want to take you to it.”

 

“Will, I really shouldn’t be walking.”

 

“I know you’re planning to see patients again soon.”

 

“Will.”

 

“Please. It will be worth it.” This is how Hannibal ended up seeing a breath taking view of the sky. “Beautiful, right?”

 

“Why are you showing this to me?”

 

Will was quiet for a minute. Hannibal waited. “I almost lost you. I feel like it would’ve been my fault if you had…”

 

“I promise you Will that this had nothing to do with you.” He looked up, absorbing this moment. “You will find I’m not that easy to kill.”

 

“Neither of us are I guess.”

3

Will wasn’t looking at him. He was looking up at the night sky, lost.

 

“Will.”

 

Will shook his head. “I thought your night time visits were over. I’m free, you’re free, everyone is happy. Our sessions are enough.”

 

“Are you still angry over what the Ripper did?”

 

“Yes, no. I don’t know anymore.”

 

“I wanted to see the night sky from your home. The park paled in comparison.”

 

“Who I was wasn’t enough for you. Leave me to my space Hannibal. Leave me with the stars.”

 

Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek. “We will return to what we once had.”

 

Will pushed him away. He slammed the door, shutting Hannibal out.

4

Will found him in Italy in an isolated villa far from the city. “Hannibal. Or should I call you Dr. Fell now.” Will looked up. “The stars are different here. Clearer than I had expected.”

 

“It took you a while to find me.”

 

“That happens when your search is a solo endeavor.”

 

“Are you here to capture me?”

 

“No Hannibal. I just, I needed to see you. I needed to know.”

 

“What?”

 

“I still feel conflicted with you.” Hannibal held Will’s hand. “I wanted to save you that night. I wanted to save everyone.”

 

“Stay the night.”

 

“Hannibal.”

 

“Let us watch as the stars disappear from the sky. You can leave in the morning, but stay the night.”

 

Will pulled Hannibal’s hand forward, resting his cheek on it. “What if I stayed longer?”

 

“I wouldn’t object.”

5

Hannibal came home late at night to find Will sleeping on their patio, cuddling next to a dog he had never before. It was obviously clean, but underfeed. He sighed before kissing Will awake. This startled him, causing the dog to wake and run off into the house. “Another one?”

 

“I found him starving. He needed a home.”

 

“Does he have a name now?”

 

“I was thinking Lyra.”

 

Hannibal joined Will, cuddling close to the younger man. “Interesting choice. Why that one?”

 

“That was one of the constellations I saw when we first looked at the sky together.” Will moved, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder. “I thought you would appreciate the myth behind it.”

 

“Stars are beautiful tonight as well.” Will nodded against Hannibal’s shoulder. “Are you going to sleep?”

 

“Yes. You’re very warm.”

 

“Perhaps it’s time for bed.”

 

“No.” Will whispered. “Let’s stay here, just for a little while longer.”

 

Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head. “Just a little longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> (I really need to get a beta reader though.)


End file.
